Holidaytime
by Mrs. Lucia Malfoy
Summary: Unsre Lieblingstodesserfamilie macht Urlaub in der Domk. Republik! Aber nicht allein! Und Lucius passieren dumme Dinge! KURZE KAPITEL! R
1. Der Kofferschlepper

**Sooo, FERIENZEIT!**

**Und ich habe natürlich noch Zeit, bis ich nach Italien düse und hab mal direkt sone kleine Urlaubsgeschichte geschrieben.**

**Recht amüsant müsste man meinen. **

**Vom Stil her son bisschen wie ‚The Measles' und ‚Die Schwiegerhexe'.**

**Überigens: Danke für die Reviews von den letzten Geschichten!**

**Grüße an Alle!**

* * *

**Der Kofferschlepper**

„Lucius, Schatz. Passt du bitte ein bisschen mit meinem BeautyCase auf." Narcissa deutete nervös auf ihren Schminkkoffer.

Der blonde Mann verzog das Gesicht zu einer gekünzelt freundlichen Grimasse.

„Aber natürlich Cissa-Darling."

Er hatte nicht übel Lust die Koffer samt Beauticase ins Meer zu werfen. Apparierplatz. So ein Witz.

Was hatte noch in der Broschüre gestanden?

‚Einfaches Apparieren. Unser Hauspersonal wird sie dort abholen.'

Und wer war gekommen? Niemand.

Mit einer ganzen Gruppe von weiteren Hexen und Zauberern hatten sie mindestens 1 Stunde gewartet.

Als dann immer noch niemand gekommen war, hatte Narcissa Malfoy beschlossen sich zu Fuß auf den Weg zu machen.

Das hieß: Sie ging und hielt den 5- Jährigen Draco an der Hand, während ihr Gatte sich mit Narcissas gesamten Gepäck abschleppen durfte.

Seine Koffer flogen hinter ihm her. Aber Narcissa hatte darauf bestanden, dass Lucius ihre Sachen persönlich trug.

‚Wenn die runterfallen oder gar ins Meer fallen, dann wäre ein Vermögen verschwunden, Lucius' hatte sie gesagt und ihm war nicht anderes übrig geblieben als dem Wunsch seiner Frau zu folgen.

„Trag sie doch selbst" murmelte er leise.

„Was hast du gesagt, Schatz?"

„Nichts, Darling. Nichts."

Er liebte seine Frau. Ja, das tat er wirklich. Er war nicht das kaltherzige, arrogante und brutale Untier, für das er von ziemlich jedem Zauberer Englands gehalten wurde.

Für seine Frau setzte er Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung und normalerweise wusste sie das auch zu schätzen.

Aber warum zum Teufel, er jetzt die tonnenschweren Koffer samt Schmuck und Abendkleidern über die ganze Insel tragen musste war ihm schleierhaft.

Lucius vernahm ein brummendes Geräusch.

Na endlich! Ein paar Meter weiter vorne vor seiner Frau kam ein Gespann aus Besen zum Stehen.

Man muss es sich so, wie einen fliegenden Golfcaddy vorstellen.

Seine Frau hob Draco auf den Arm und stieg ein.

Sie redete kurz mit dem Fahrer und deutete auf ihren Mann.

Der Fahrer warf das Gefährt an und kam erst vor Lucius Malfoy wieder zum Stehen.

„Buenos Dias, Senior!", sagte der schwarze Fahrer.

In gebrochenem Englisch fuhr er fort „Ich hoffe Sie haben Verständnis, dass wir sie nicht direkt vor dem Hotel apparieren lassen konnten.

Wir haben nebenan ein Muggelhotel und daher ist das nicht sehr angebracht."

Lucius Brauen verengten sich. Muggelhotel?

Davon hatte nichts in der Broschüre gestanden.

Lucius legte Narcissas Koffer vorsichtig in die Hände des grinsenden Kofferträgers und steckte ihm einen Geldschein zu.

„Muchas Gracias, Senior."


	2. Die Verschwörung

**Die Verschwörung**

Der Anblick des Hotels entschädigte die missglückte Anreise.

Narcissa hatte ein wirklich schönes Hotel ausgesucht.

Es lag unmittelbar am Strand und war mit zahlreichen Grünflächen umgeben.

Die Eingangshalle war ganz aus Marmor und Gold. Die Decke war gewölbt und mit aufwenidigen orientalischen Verzierungen bemalt.

Über der Rezeption stand. ‚Wizards Paradise Grand Hotel Dominikanische Republik'

Darunter prangten 6 golden glänzende Sterne. Narcissa spiegelte sich in dem 3. Stern und überprüfte ihre Frisur.

Die Empfangsdame lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Malfoy, mein Name, " sagte Lucius Malfoy und stützte sich mit einem Arm am Schalter ab.

Beim Klang des Namens wurde die Dame noch freundlicher. Sie händigte Lucius einen goldenen Schlüssel, der mit kleinen Brillianten besetzt war aus.

„Suite Nummer 1, Mister. Königsuite.! Einen angenehmen Aufenthalt, Sir."

Narcissa nahm ihrem Mann rasch den Schlüssel aus der Hand und besah sich die kleinen schimmernden Brillianten.

„Kongo, schätze ich. Was meinst du Lucius?"

„Narcissa, mein Schatz.", er legte einen Arm um sie. „ Wir sind in der Dominikanischen Republik!"

„Blödmann", sie klapste ihm scherzhaft gegen die Schulter.

„Die Diamanten, meine ich."

„Ja, Mam. Sie haben Recht.", rief die Empfangsdame erstaunt. „Woher…?"

Narcissa hielt ihr Handgelenk hin. „Die sind auch aus dem Kongo. Diamanten sind… sagen wir mal… ein Hobby."

„Cissy-Mausi. Da seid ihr ja."

Lucius wirbelte herum. Die Stimme kam ihm doch nur allzu bekannt vor.

„Andromeda." Die Schwestern fielen sich in die Arme.

Lucius Kinnlade klappte herunter. „Was…was tut sie hier?", fragte er seine Frau und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf die große brünette Frau.

„Dir auch einen Guten Tag, Lucius.", sagte Andromeda und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin.

Lucius nahm sie missmutig und schüttelte sie.

„Wusstest du nicht, dass wir dieses Jahr zusammen die Ferien verbringen? Also Mausi. George und Nymphadora sind schon unten am Strand. Wir warten dann da, in Ordnung?"

Narcissa nickte lächelnd.

„Soll ich Draco schon mal mitnehmen?"

Der kleine Junge klammerte sich an seinem Vater.

„Ist Tonks auch da, Mum?"

„Das hast du doch gehört Schatzi. Ihr könnt zusammen im Meer planschen gehen."

„Nein!" Draco schüttelte den Kopf und umklammerte das Hosenbein seines Vaters fester. „Mit der spiele ich nicht."

Lucius Malfoy grinste innerlich. Seine Erziehung fruchtete also schon bei seinem Sohn.

„Ich spiele nicht mit Halbblütern, " sagte der Kleine und reckte die Nase in die Höhe.

Narcissas rechtes Handgelenk zitterte(ein Zeichen dafür dass sie sehr, SEHR sauer war).

„Du wirst jetzt sofort mit deiner Tante nach unten zu deinem Onkel und deiner Cousine gehen!"

Draco sah Hilfe suchend auf zu seinem Vater.

Der zuckte nur hilflos die Achseln.

Murrend ließ er seinen Vater los und ging an die Hand seiner Tante.

Narcissa drehte sich zu ihrem Mann.

„Komm mit! Wir beide haben noch einen Hippogreif miteinander zu rupfen."


	3. Sonnenmilch

**Sonnenmilch**

„Ein wirklich schönes Appartement findest du nicht Schatz? Vor allem die Betten aus Elfenbein finde ich sehr geschmackvoll und Draco hat sogar ein eigenes…"

„Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei deinem Sohn beizubringen, dass er sich vor seiner eigenen Cousine ekeln muss?" fuhr Narcissa ihn an.

„Schatz, ich habe doch nur…"

„Sie ist mein Schwester, Lucius! Und das wird sie auch immer bleiben, auch wenn sie einen Muggel geheiratet hat."

„Aber, Cissa…"

„Haben wir uns verstanden, Lucius?", sie kramte in einer ihrer Reisetaschen.

Sie würde doch nicht etwa ihren Zauberstab suchen und ihn verfluchen. War sie schon so sauer?

„Ja, Schatz." murmelte er.

„Zieh dich aus!"

„Wie bitte?", Lucius klang geschockt.

Was hatte sie vor?

„Du sollst dich ausziehen!"

Widerwillig zog Lucius Malfoy langsam sein Hemd aus.

„Alles Lucius."

Was wollte sie tun? Sie war doch sauer auf ihn? Oder war sie zum SM- Freak geworden?

Lucius legte seine Hose und Unterhose ab.

„Dreh dich um!"

Er schloss die Augen und drehte sich um.

Er konnte seine Frau spüren, wie sie ganz dicht hinter ihm stand und etwas in der rechten Hand hielt.

Pffft pffft.

Etwas Kühles spritzte auf seine nackte Haut.

Wenige Sekunden später legten sich die Hände seiner Frau auf seinen starken Rücken und massierten die Sonnencreme in seine vornehme, blasse Haut.

Sonnenmilch.

Lucius atmete auf.

„Nicht, dass du noch einen Sonnenbrand bekommst, Darling." Sie kniff ihn in seinen Po.


	4. Baywatch, Buddeln, Berührungen

„**Baywatch, Buddeln, Berührungen"**

„Huhuu, Cissy- Maus. Hier drüben sind wir!"

Andromeda winkte von einem Liegestuhl aus.

Neben ihr lag ihr Mann George und ließ sie die pralle Sonne auf seinen untrainierten Körper brennen.

Er richtete sich auf, als Lucius und Narcissa näher kamen.

„Narcissa. Schön dich zu sehen."

Sie küsste ihn auf die französische Art. Küsschen Links. Küsschen rechts.

Lucius zog angewidert die Nase kraus.

„Ich glaube dein Mann hat keine große Lust mit uns den Urlaub zu verbringen, Cissy-Maus."

sagte Andromeda und vergrub sich wieder hinter ihrer Boulevardzeitung.

Narcissa warf ihrem Göttergatten einen strengen Blick zu und ließ sich dann auf die nächste Liege fallen.

„Hallo Lucius.", George streckte seine Hand aus.

Lucius sah seine Frau kurz und bittend an. Sie schüttelte nur streng den Kopf.

Langsam streckte Lucius auch seine Hand aus. Nur noch Zentimeter trennten sie voneinander.

Millimeter. Ihre Hände berührten sich.

Lucius zog seine Hand so hastig zurück als hätte er sich gerade verbrannt.

Narcissa schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah dann zusammen mit ihrer Schwester in das Boulevardmagazin. Sie liebte Muggelpresse auch wenn sie es nie zugab.

„Sag bloß, George Clooney ist wieder Single?"

Andromeda nickte und grinste süffisant.

„Ohhh ja. Das ist er", liebevoll strich sie mit ihren Fingern über das reglose Bild des Schauspielers.

Lucius sah seine Frau an.

Sie zog den Mann ja förmlich mit ihren Augen aus.

Lucius räusperte sich.

„ Ein Schauspieler Cissa? Habe ich ihn schon mal gesehen?"

Andromeda lachte. „ Nein, Lucius. Er ist schließlich ein Muggel."

Lucius stutzte.

Seine Frau fand einen Muggel attraktiver als ihn? Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und setzte sich schmollend auf eine Sonnenliege.

„Moooooommmiiiiiiiii!"

Narcissa sprang auf.

„Wo ist Draco? Er wird doch nicht alleine ins Wasser…?"

„Mooooommmmmiiiii. Daaaaaaddddiiiii."

Die beiden hechteten in die Richtung, aus der das Gebrüll zu ihnen drang.

„Draco?"

Lucius sah die 11-jährige Tonks, die wie eine Irre um einen kleinen Hügel herum hüpfte und sich offenbar über irgendetwas köstlich amüsierte.

„Narcissa beugte sich weiter vorne neben den Hügel und grinste breit. Sie begann mit dem Hügel zu reden.

Lucius schloss auf.

„Daaaaaaadiiiii."

Das Geschrei kam ganz eindeutig aus dem Hügel.

Lucius stand nun neben seiner Frau.

Aus dem Hügel guckte der Kopf seines Sohnes. Der Rest seines Körpers war vollständig im Sand verbuddelt.

„Daddy. Das dreckige Halbblut… Es hat mich eingebuddelt!"

Narcissas Grinsen gefror augenblicklich.

„Buddel mich aus, Daddy."

„Das wirst du nicht tun, Lucius." Narcissa zog ihren Mann am Arm von dem Hügel weg.

„Aber Narcissa….der Junge…"

„Er hat gerade wieder meine Familie beleidigt.

Er darf jeden X-beliebigen Magier oder Nichtmagier beleidigen, aber NICHT MEINE FAMILIE!

Und bis er das versteht und sich entschuldigt, bleibt er da drin!"

„Muuuum, holt mich raus."

„Erst, wenn du dich bei deiner Cousine entschuldigst!"

„Daaaaad."

Lucius sträubte sich, seiner Frau zu folgen, aber er wollte keinen erneuten Streit provozieren.

„Nymphadora! Du wirst ihn auf gar keinen Fall ausbuddeln, verstanden?"

Die Kleine nickte, wobei ihre violetten hüftlangen Zöpfe fröhlich schaukelten.

Sofort begann sie ihren Freudentanz um Draco fortzusetzen.

Wieder zurück am Liegeplatz passierte das, worauf alle Männer am Strand insgeheim seit Ankunft der attraktiven Blondine gewartet hatten.

Narcissa zog ihr Strandkleid über den Kopf aus und zum Vorschein kam ihr funkelnagelneuer Bikini.

Stundenlang war sie durch London gelaufen und hatte nach etwas passendem gesucht.

Schließlich war sie nach 3 Stunden aus Londons teuerstem Sportgeschäft herausgekommen.

Die Hände voller Tüten und das Portemonnait leer.

Jetzt offenbarte sie dem gesamten Strand ihre Einkaufsergebnisse:

Einen hübschen tiefroten Bikini mit Spitze und kleinen glänzenden Brilianten bestickt.

Er bot der Männerwelt einen ziemlich guten Einblick und brachte ihren ebenfalls wunderbar geformten Hintern gut zur Geltung.

Ihre schlanke Taille beugte sich nach hinten, als sie ihr hellblondes Haar lachend zurückwarf.

Lucius wusste nicht, ob er wütend oder glücklich sein sollte.

Einerseits schwoll seine Brust angesichts der vielen gaffenden Männer einige Zentimeter an, so stolz war er, dass diese Frau zu ihm gehörte.

Andererseits bemerkte er, dass unter den Urlaubern auch einige Zauberer waren die gut ein Jahrzehnt jünger waren, als er und auch, das musste er zugeben, ziemlich gut aussahen.

Ein vielleicht gerade 20-Jähriger lief fast gegen einen Sonnenschirm, als Narcissa ihm kess zuzwinkerte und ein fetter Amerikaner bemerkte gar nicht mehr, wie ihm sein Softeis auf den widerlichen Bierbauch tropfte.

Lucius sah hinüber zu George und lächelte innerlich.

Andromeda sah nicht halb so perfekt aus, wie seine Frau.

Natürlich, sie war zweifellos hübsch, aber sie hatte nicht dieses Magische, Fesselnde an sich, wie Narcissa es hatte.

Bei ihr hatte man nicht das Gefühl, dass man nicht mehr schlafen oder essen brauchte, wenn man sie nur die ganze Zeit ansehen durfte.

Trotzdem, hübsch war sie. Nur ganz anders, als Narcissa.

Ihre Haut war für eine Britin erstaunlich gut gebräunt und ihr kastanienbraunes Haar passte wunderbar zu ihren dunkelgrünen Augen.

Narcissa lief in diesem typischen ‚sieh mich an- ich bin ein Baywatchstar- Style' aufs Wasser zu und stürzte sich dann kopfüber in die Wellen.

Weiter draußen tauchte sie wieder auf.

„Komm schon Lucius."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er war Lucius Malfoy. Er konnte nicht einfach sein Poloshirt wegschmeißen und mit seiner Frau im Meer planschen.

Wie sähe das denn aus.

„Los Lucius. Hier kennt dich doch niemand!"

Lucius warf seiner Frau eine Kusshand zu drehte sich aber wieder um.

Einen kurzen Moment schweiften seine Gedanken ab.

Etwas Kaltes und Nasses drückte sich an seinen Rücken.

„Jetzt bist du eh nass.", seine Frau strahlte ihn an und ließ ihn wieder los.

Lucius konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren.

So viel Kraft aufbringend, wie sie nur konnte zog sie ihn in die Wellen, die ihn schließlich zu Boden rissen.

Er prustete und tauchte wieder auf.

„Du Luder. Jetzt bist du dran." Mit einem Hechtsprung setzte er seiner lachenden Frau nach.

„Hab ich dich.", er drückte sie unter Wasser.

Hustend kam sie wieder an die Oberfläche.

„Lass den Kinderkram, Lucius."

„Wer hat denn angefangen?"

Sie grinste. Am Strand ragte Dracos Kopf noch immer aus dem Sandhügel.

Daneben stand Tonks und winkte ihnen zu.

„Er hat sich entschuldigt Tante Cissa."

„Dann hol ihn raus, Nymphadora. Und nenn mich nicht immer Tante. Das hört sich so alt an."

„Nenn mich nicht immer Nymphadora, TANTE.", rief sie zurück.

Lucius lachte und fand sich ehe er sich's versah unter Wasser wieder.

Sie zog ihn wieder zu sich herauf.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an unsere Nacht im See? In Hogwarts? (Anmerkung d. Autors: Geschichte kommt bald)"

Lucius nickte. „Wie könnte ich das vergessen."

Sie stieg ihm voran aus dem Wasser und lief zu ihrer Liege um sich abzutrocknen.

Sie ließ sich wieder neben ihre Schwester fallen und beobachtete Lucius, wie er vollkommen bekleidet aus dem Meer stieg und zu ihnen gelaufen kam.

Sein langes, blondes Haar hing ihm nass herunter und durch das weiße, durchnässte T-shirt konnte man seine gut gebaute Brust und Bauchmuskeln sehen.

Auf seinen Oberarmen bildete sich eine Gänsehaut, als eine leichte Brise einsetzte.

Narcissa sprang auf und zog ihrem Mann das nasse Shirt aus. Dann begann sie ihn mit einem roten Strandtuch abzurubbeln.

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr, Cissa. Ich kann mich selbst abtrocknen.", sagte er gekünzelt genervt.

Dann sah er die neidischen Blicke der anderen Männer. UND der Frauen.

Sie standen auf ihn.

Lucius grinste und nahm seine nasse Frau in die Arme.

Sie legte ihre Hände um seinen Hals und gab ihm, den wohl hollywoodreifsten Kuss, aller Zeiten.

Zufrieden löste sie sich wieder von ihm und schnappte sich das Magazin ihrer Schwester.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Lucius damit, mit Draco und Tonks große Sandburgen zu bauen, die der Kleine aber kurz nach der Vollendung sofort wieder zerstörte, was große Proteste von Seiten Lucius' und Tonks' auslöste.

Schließlich kam es zu einer blutrünstigen Wasserschlacht zwischen Lucius und seinem Sohn, die Narcissa glücklicherweise rechtzeitig unterbrach, bevor Lucius beinahe versehentlich seinen Sohn ertränkte.


	5. Sushi und Pommes

**Sushi und Pommes**

Am Abend traf man sich wieder beim Essen.

Narcissa kam später als alle anderen zum Abendessen.

Sie trug ein wunderbares weißes Kleid und eine tropische Blume im geflochtenen Haar.

Lucius merkte, wie sich etwas in seiner Hose stark verkrampfte… Er sah auf die Uhr. Halb8 nicht mehr lange, dann konnten sie endlich alleine sein.

Das Restaurant war bis auf den letzten Tisch belegt.

Das Buffet mit den merkwürdigsten Speisen aus aller Herren Länder gefüllt.

Lucius besah sich misstrauisch eine Platte mit, so wie es schien rohem Fisch.

Er war kein ungebildeter Mensch, aber mit dem 2o. Jahrhundert hatte er so seine Probleme.

„Darling," , flüsterte er seiner Frau aus den Mundwinkeln zu. „Was ist das?"

Sie lächelte und war ihr seidig glänzendes Haar zurück.

„Sushi, Honey."

„Na, vielen Dank. Jetzt weiß ich bescheid. Ich meine, wie schmeckt das und was ist da drin?"

„Probier's einfach, Honey." Sie ging, provokant den Hinter schwingend, zurück zu ihrem Tisch und stellte Draco seinen Teller mit Zauberkartoffeln vor die Nase.

Lucius starrte unverwandt auf das eben genannte Körperteil.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah wieder auf die Platte mit dem Sushi.

Gerade streckte er seine Hand aus, um eine besonders widerlich aussehende Rolle mit grünem Glibber auf seinen Teller zu legen, als ihm jemand zuvor kam.

„Also bitte! Sir!", rief Lucius Malfoy empört, als ein fetter Zauberer die gesamte Sushiplatte auf seinem eigenen Teller entleerte.

„Sorry, Mann. Aber's gibt nix andres mehr"

Lucius rümpfte die Nase. Amerikaner! Wo hatte Narcissa sie bloß einquartiert.

Von außen ein Luxushotel und die Gäste… ein Gräuel.

Lucius sah auf den Tisch. Er hatte Recht. Nichts mehr da.

Schmollend ging er zu seiner Frau und Familie und setzte sich zwischen Draco und Tonks.

„Hast du gar keinen Hunger, Darling?", fragte seine Frau besorgt bevor sie sich eine Gabel Salat in den Mund schob.

Er konnte jetzt nicht zugeben, dass ihm von einem Amerikaner der letzte Rest Essen geklaut wurde, oder?

Nein, die Blöße würde er sich nicht geben. Schon gar nicht, wenn ein Muggel am Tisch saß.

Das Buffet wurde aufgefüllt.

„Öhm, nein. Ich fühle mich nicht wohl.", log er.

Auch in der Hoffnung, dass er gleich ein Paar Extrastreicheleinheiten von seiner Frau einheimsen würde.

Sie streichelte ihm über die Wange. „Du wirst doch nicht etwa krank, Darling?"

Oh, wie er es liebte von seiner Frau bemuttert zu werden.

Aber nicht in der Öffentlichkeit!

„Hier Daddy." Draco hielt seinem Vater die kleine Kindergabel hin, auf die er einen Pommes gespießt hatte.

„Das ist aber lieb von dir, Draco-Schatzi." Narcissa knutschte ihren kleinen Goldjungen auf die Stirn.

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke Draco… Ich…"

Seine Frau zog die Brauen gefährlich hoch.

„Danke mein Kleiner."er ließ sich die Gabel in den Mund stecken und kaute den Kartoffelstick.

Irgendwie schmeckte er komisch.

Der Kleine begann zu kichern.

„Was ist so lustig, Draco?", fragte seine Mutter.

„Nichts, Mummy. Nur, dass Daddy gerade meinen Pommes isst, der gerade noch unter dem Tisch gelegen hat."

Lucius verschluckte sich.

„Du kleiner Teufel.", sagte seine Mutter wenig streng.

Andromeda begann zu lachen.

„Hier Darling. Spül's runter.", Narcissa hielt ihm ihr volles Rotweinglas hin.

„Ich kann den Müll doch nicht runterschlucken", sagte er undeutlich, mit dem Pommes in der rechten Backentasche.

„Oh, Lucius. Mach bitte kein Theater. Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, wie oft unseren Hauselfen schon mal etwas hingefallen ist. Nimm schon."

Grummelnd nahm er das Glas aus ihrer Hand und leerte es in einem Zug.

„Mum, darf ich aufstehen? Miniclubabend fängt gleich an." Tonks erhob sich ohne eine Antwort ihrer Mutter abzuwarten.

Lucius schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge.

„Nimmst du bitte Draco mit, Mausi?", fragte ihr Vater, nachdem er ein Stück Steak gekaut hatte.

Tonks nickte genervt und hob Draco aus seinem Kinderstuhl.

„Danke, Spätzchen." Narcissa strich ihr über's Haar, als die beiden davonzogen.

„So, und was machen wir heute Abend noch?", fragte Andromeda voller Tatendrang.

Lucius stutzte.

„Wir könnten Tanzen gehen, Liebes.", George ergriff ihre Hand.

Narcissa strahlte

„Oh ja. Wir waren schon lange nicht mehr Tanzen, stimmt's Lucius."

Er brummelte irgendetwas Unverständliches vor sich hin.

Narcissa sah enttäuscht auf die Tischdecke.

„Ich sehe schon. Lucius hat wohl keine Lust." Gespielt traurig schob sie ihre Unterlippe nach vorne.

Das hatte bis jetzt immer funktioniert, wenn er nicht so wollte, wie sie.

„Ok. Ok. Darling, wenn du darauf bestehst."


	6. DancingQueen

**DancingQueen **

Die Tanzbar war, wie eigentlich alles andere auch an diesem Tag, ein absoluter Reinfall für Lucius. Zu laute und zu moderne Musik.

5 Minuten nachdem sie sich an der Bar niedergelassen hatten wurde Narcissa auch schon von einem jungen attraktiven Mann mit diesem

„sieh- mich- an- ich – bin- Mister- Perfect- Lächeln", zum Tanz aufgefordert.

Lucius blieb allein am Tisch zurück.

Nach einer Weile stand er auf und ging hinaus. Immer am Meer entlang bis er in einen anderen abgetrennten Bereich gelangte.

Viele Leute tümmelten sich am Strand. Lucius stellte sich an die Bar.

„Einen Feuerwhiskey."

Der Keeper guckte ihn irritiert an. Dann grinste er.

„Sowas haben wir hier nicht, aber ich mixe Ihnen was."

Er stellte Lucius ein buntes Getränk vor die Nase.

Schmeckte sehr eigenartig, aber er merkte, wie er schlagartig gute Laune bekam.

Nach 5 von diesen obskuren Drinks, fand Lucius Malfoy sich hüft wackelnd auf der Tanzfläche wieder.

Eine ganze Weile tanzte er mit einem jungen Kerl im Hawaiihemd.

Er merkte nicht, wie es immer später wurde. Die Zeit verging, wie im Flug und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er selten so viel Spaß an einem öffentlichen Platz gehabt hatte.

Doch allmählich machte sich der Alkohol bemerkbar. Es wurde immer komplizierter seine Bewegungen zu koordinieren.

Dann sah er sie.

Seine Frau stand zusammen mit ihrer Schwester an der anderen Seite des Zaunes.

Andromeda konnte sich vor Lachen kaum auf den Beinen halten und Narcissa hatte ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Cissa, komm … maaaal rü..rühüber.", lallte er und winkte heftig mit beiden Händen, als ob er einem Piloten beim Einparken einer Boeing 747 helfen müsste.

Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das tut mir leid Mister, aber mein Mann hat mir sowas verboten."

Lucius machte ein dümmliches Gesicht. Er verstand nicht, was sie meinte.

Narcissa und ihre Schwester drehten sich um und gingen zurück zu ihrem Hotel.

Lucius drehte sich und schaute in den Himmel. Bunte Glühbirnchen waren um die Tanzfläche angebracht.

„Wa..warum benusssen sie denn keine F..ff.. Feen?", fragte er einen Mann, der mindestens genauso dicht war, wie er selbst.

Der lachte und schlug Lucius auf die Schulter.

An diesem Abend wurden noch viele Brüderschaften getrunken.

„Sooooosssooooossoooo viele nette Leute habe ich ja noch niee kennegeeelernt.", lallte er noch ein letztes Mal, bevor er sich auf zu seinem Hotel machte.

Weit kam er jedoch nicht.

Kurz nach überqueren des Zaunes, fiel er in den Sand und schlief ein.


	7. Böses Erwachen

**Böses Erwachen**

Die Sonnestrahlen weckten ihn am nächsten morgen. Er war noch immer am Strand.

Lucius setzte sich aufrecht hin und hielt sich den Kopf.

Er verstand immer noch nicht, was seine Frau gemeint hatte mit ‚Das hat mir mein Mann verboten'.

Alte Spielverderberin. Da hatte er mal Spaß und schon passte ihr es nicht.

Er würde einfach demnächst auch keinen Spaß mehr haben, wenn sie beide allein wären. Dann würde sie mal sehen, wie das ist.

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf.

Das könnte er ja ohnehin nicht durchhalten.

Liebesentzug. Das würde er nur seinem schlimmsten Feind wünschen. Lucius Blick klärte sich und er sah das Schild, das am Zaun zwischen den beiden Hotels angebracht war.

Seine Kinnlade fiel herunter.

Jetzt verstand er, was Narcissa gemeint hatte.

**ACHTUNG! Sie betreten Magiefreies Gelände! Muggelstrand!**

_**Tja, das war also mal ne kleine Urlaubsanekdote! Bitte Reviewn, ja?**_


End file.
